spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruler of the Seven Seas
|creator = |run = July 14, 2017 - present|genre = Drama, Black Comedy|episode = 75 (planned)|stars = SpongeBob SquarePants|status = In-Writing|directed = |writer = , , , |creative = |executive = , |company = Kingshire Entertainment, Pineapple Entertainment|card = , |preceded = SpongeBob SquarePants}} The Ruler of the Seven Seas is a comedical drama that is based of the popular animated TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. The show airs in Widescreen HD, unlike the SD format for most others. Synopsis After King Neptune's assassination, SpongeBob tries to run for the ruler of the nation with social democra, but must face many obstacles, such as his primary opponent Gillary Fisherton, his national opponent Plankton, the imprisonment of Squidward, and corruption and distrust within his own campaign. Production In 2015, the series finale of the successful Leader Plankton!, a black comedy story-arc drama, as well as the 2016 presidential election, gave Kingshire Entertainment an idea for a drama spin-off on SpongeBob with politics. On January 21, 2017, PLWTR Season 4 and the series plot development has started. Writing started on June 30, 2017. In June 2017, series creator Squidnerd approached experienced user and amateur commentator The Terrible Travis to write the majority of campaign speeches as well as a few episodes in exchange for partial directive control, in which Travis happily accepted. Pineapple Entertainment, Travis' project company, was brought into spin-off production as a result. Many others, such as and DanzxvFan8275, voluntarily joined the writing crew. Three seasons have been ordered by Kingshire Entertainment on July 5, 2017, but the third season has been cancelled on August 6 of the same year. The show will have twenty-five episodes for the first season and thirty-five episodes for the second one, bringing a total of sixty episodes. Two spin-offs called Absorbent Leader and Squidward in the House are planned to release in 2020 and 2021, respectively. On August 17, 2017, announced his departure from the writing crew after the finale of Season One. He left and the rights to the show. Their writing debuts will begin sometime in the fall of 2017 and the winter of 2018, respectively. Squidnerd will still review the episodes after his departure. Pineapple Entertainment and SillySponge Entertainment will assume responsiblity for Season 2 and onward. Episodes Main Article: The Ruler of the Seven Seas/Episodes Season One * Those Damn Fools - pilot * Weirdo Leader * Cheapskate Bay - first episode written by * Son Of A Fool * The First Debate * MistySeed.com * Gender Switcher * Rock Bottom Votes * Leader Plankton, Really * Gay * Taking Down Our Donalds - crossover with Life in Bikini Bottom * Frat Days * The Ghastly Message * Drugs * The Sevenist * Reindeer Selfies * 2018: Let's Hope Travis Doesn't Ruin It * Ugly Little Liars * The Heist of Terror * Format War * Polls Are you ready for Season 2? Yes No Accolades TBA VHS/DVD/Blu-ray Information Episode Suggestions * * * Debate Results Results for the four main candidates of the series. Story Arcs Trivia * The series is the largest production of [[Kingshire Entertainment. * The series has several story-arcs, some of which include: "Squidward's Imprisonment", "SpongeBob For President", "Who Killed Neptune?", and the "Tyce vs Travis" ** As for story-arcs, the series was heavily inspired by Leader Plankton! *** The series was supposed to premiere on Leader Plankton!'s fifth anniversary, June 30, 2017, but was delayed due to further plot development. * Four of the main characters in the show, Kelp Garrison, Agent Travis Platypus, and Dr. Reginald Tyson, appear to be human, but are fish as they are invertebrate and have gills. Reviews * A damn good series if you ask me 10/10 Category:Percyblu Category:ElectroElf Category:Drama Category:2017 Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Shows written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:UltraFuse Category:The Ruler of the Seven Seas Category:Loot